the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy (late) 4th of July!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Happy (late) 4th of July! 2 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a month ago Yesterday was the fourth of July, the day Americans celebrate the day their founding fathers declared third Independence from the monarchy. They fought, and against all odds, won their right to be called it's own nation. In all of history America has been the first to ever do that and be successful. A lot of people like to criticize it over the years and it's true that It's not a perfect country, and neither is it's history. That's because it was written and built by the hard working hands of human beings, one of the most imperfect creatures on this planet. Yet despite it's imperfections I believe it is one of the best things we as the human race have ever created and despite the criticisms this is still my home as it is to many others and I am still proud to live here. Yes there's still room for improvement but we've already come so far and with time I know we'll be able take it even further as We the People of the United States in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America. That being said; Happy (late) 4th of July. https://youtu.be/0EfnNUt_nwY Schoolhouse Rock! "The Preamble" to the Constitution, music by Lynn Ahrens Schoolhouse Rock! video, "The Preamble" to the Constitution. First released in 1975. Featuring music and lyrics by Lynn Ahrens. Have you memorized the Preamble yet? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_UdmNmiDOs "Hey, do you know about the U.S.A.? Do you know about the government? Can you tell me about the Constitution? Hey, learn about the U.S.A. In 1787 I'm told Our founding fathers did agree To write a list of principles For keepin' people free. The U.S.A. was just startin' out. A whole brand-new country. And so our people spelled it out The things that we should be. And they put those principles down on paper and called it the Constitution, and it's been helping us run our country ever since then. The first part of the Constitution is called the preamble and tells what those founding fathers set out to do. We the people, In order to form a more perfect union, Establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, Provide for the common defense, Promote the general welfare and Secure the blessings of liberty To ourselves and our posterity Do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America. In 1787 I'm told Our founding fathers all sat down And wrote a list of principles That's known the world around. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Pyrogue • a month ago ((Happy 4th of July from a clueless Australian! :D)) 3 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a month ago Haha, thanks! :) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy